jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie
Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie (ang. Turn and Burn) - czwarty odcinek trzeciej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Stoick prosi Czkawkę o pomoc w odnalezieniu Sączyślina, który zniknął miesiąc wcześniej. Sączysmark leci z nimi aby odnaleźć ojca. Jednak na miejscu czeka na nich nowe zagrożenie - Paszczogon. Fabuła Czkawka ku zniesmaczeniu Szczerbatka, pracuje nad kolejnym projektem kostiumu do latania. W pewnym momencie nad jego głową pojawia się Sączysmark z Hakokłem. Chłopak oferuje swoją pomoc przy zespawaniu metalowych stelaży, jednak zamiast tego, niechcący podpala on dom Czkawki. Z pomocą przychodzą Mieczyk i Szpadka, którzy wraz z Jotem i Wymem gaszą pożar przy użyciu wanny z wodą, po czym odlatują bez słowa. Sączysmark stwierdza, że bliźniaki się zmieniły, Czkawka jednak zauważa, że nawet ich irytuje już nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie Sączysmarka. Zanim dochodzi do poważniejszej sprzeczki, w bazie na Końcu Świata ląduje Stoick. Informuje Sączysmarka o nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu jego ojca, który od jakiegoś czasu ignorował rozkazy wodza, a miesiąc temu zniknął z Berk i nie wiadomo, co się z nim stało. Sączysmark wówczas postanawia odnaleźć swojego ojca, zaś Stoick i Czkawka oferują, że polecą z nim. Wspólnie lądują na wyspie, na której znajduje się samotny, tajemniczy budynek z symbolem litery S, a obok niego pasie się jak. Zaglądają do środka i odkrywają mnóstwo broni. Sączysmark domyśla się, że budynek ten, który ma służyć jako magazyn broni, zbudował jego ojciec, a litera S nad wejściem oznacza "Sączyślin". Czkawka i Sączysmark obchodzą budynek dookoła i wpadają w pułapkę. Oni i ich wierzchowce zostają uwięzieni w sieci. W tym momencie nad ich głowami pojawia się dziki smok, którego nazwę Czkawka usiłuje sobie przez długi czas przypomnieć. W końcu mu się udaje i stwierdza, iż gad ten to Paszczogon. Stoick podejmuje powietrzną walkę ze smokiem. Nie jest to jednak takie proste, gdyż strzela on ogniem z ogona i z paszczy. Stoick i Czaszkochrup zostają prędko pokonani i spadają na ziemię. Wówczas pojawia się Sączyślin, który prosi Stoicka, aby ten nie wtrącał się w walkę. Wódz jednak wyraża swoją dezaprobatę wobec nieposłuszeństwa Sączyślina, po czym uwalnia Czkawkę, Sączysmarka i ich smoki z pułapki. Mężczyźni w dalszym ciągu się kłócą, a Sączyślin przyznaje, że chciał zbudować magazyn gdzieś na odludziu, bo obawiał się, że Stoick będzie się wtrącał w jego plany. Mimo ciągłych ataków dzikiego smoka, mężczyzna wybudował magazyn. Problem jednak w tym, iż gad nieustannie bronił swojego terytorium i dotychczas nie odpuścił. Po chwili bestia znów się pojawia i atakuje jeźdźców. Sączyślin i Stoick ponownie wzlatują w powietrze, lecz mimo przewagi liczebnej nad Paszczogonem, dziki smok wygrywa starcie. Wówczas Czkawka wpada na pomysł, aby zaatakować go od spodu, gdyż tam może znajdować się jego martwy i wrażliwy punkt. Chłopak zakrada się do niego, jednak gad ich zauważa i wszyscy znów lądują, przegrani, na ziemi. W międzyczasie pojawia się więcej Paszczogonów. Kolejna walka kończy się niepowodzeniem. Stoick jest wściekły i postanawia opuścić wyspę, pozostawiając Sączyślina samemu sobie. Czkawka, po długim wahaniu, dołącza do ojca, podczas gdy Sączysmark i jego ojciec zostają na wyspie. Podczas lotu, Stoick wciąż narzeka na niesubordynację Jorgensonów, jednak syn zwraca mu uwagę, że być może chcą oni udowodnić swoją wartość przed wodzem. Wiking wydaje się przejęty tym argumentem i postanawia zawrócić, by pomóc Jorgensonom. Wspólnie próbują obronić magazyn przed czterema smokami, te jednak podpalają budowlę, której nie da się już uratować. Jorgensonowie rozumieją, że nie wygrają ze smokami, więc postanawiają porzucić swoje plany wobec wyspy i wrócić na Berk. Gdy jeźdźcy odlatują, Sączysmark zawraca, by zabrać jaka, Stoick zaś zabiera z budynku literę "S", okazując tym samym szacunek wobec Sączyślina. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Udaje się odnaleźć zaginionego Sączyślina. *Mężczyzna buduje magazyn na bezludnej wyspie, jednak potem porzuca ten pomysł. *Dochodzi do pierwszego starcia Jeźdźców ze smokiem z gatunku Paszczogon. *Stoick okazuje szacunek Sączyślinowi. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Sączysmark *Mieczyk *Szpadka *Stoick Ważki *Sączyślin Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Czaszkochrup (Gruchotnik) *Kingstail (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Paszczogony Ciekawostki *Chociaż smok z gatunku Paszczogon pojawia się w uniwersum po raz pierwszy, to z wypowiedzi Czkawki wynika, że był on już wcześniej znany Jeźdźcom. *Astrid i Śledzik w ogóle nie występują w odcinku. *Mieczyk i Szpadka pojawiają się w odcinku, jednak nie wypowiadają ani słowa. Błędy * Siodło Czaszkochrupa kilka razy znika, po czym znów się pojawia. Zobacz też en:Turn and Burn Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 3) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata